


ruined

by sapphicsinners



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsinners/pseuds/sapphicsinners
Summary: zelda gets strapped. its intense





	ruined

**Author's Note:**

> me and jess had an alarmingly horny brainstorm. then i made something out of it. also i actually used capital letters so be grateful xx

Zelda paced around the moonlit parlour, desperately trying to ignore the flashes of crystalline blue eyes, sinfully tight dresses, a predatory gaze that flickered through her mind. She dragged on her cigarette to steady her shaking breaths, to think about anything other than the wetness pooling between her thighs as she remembered the feel of Lilith’s cool fingers on her skin, the lust dripping from her voice as she spoke.  
A sharp rap on the door snapped her out of her haze, and she found herself standing in front of the woman of her darkest desires, clad in a devilish red dress, clinging to every curve of her body. Zelda found her unable to form comprehensive words as Lilith stepped confidentially into the mortuary, backing Zelda against the nearest wall.  
‘Zelda, darling. I think you forget who you’re dealing with. I hear your thoughts, your prayers, when you bury your fingers in your cunt and beg for me to ruin you. And sweetheart, I will.’  
Zelda’s eyes had fluttered shut, but snapped open at the feel of something pressing into her hip. Lilith was wearing nothing but stockings, heels, and a strap on, smirking at her prey.  
‘you wanted to be filled up baby, here I am’  
Lilith pulled down Zelda’s panties, bunching her skirt around her waist, and felt the change as her blatant desperation emerged. Lilith pinned her into the wall, as the writhing, pleading witch tried to sink onto her cock, praises and prayers falling from her parted lips. Wrapping one leg around the demoness’ waist, she cried out as Lilith sunk deep into her dripping pussy. Her arms grasped at Lilith’s shoulders, nails scratching, hair mussed, an absolute mess.  
‘my, what a needy little slut you turned out to be’ whispered Lilith, ‘you look so gorgeous when you’re begging me to ruin you. Can you take me, darling?’  
Zelda’s mumbled pleads were swallowed by her moans as she rocked her hips harder, clinging to Lilith as she fucked her faster. Lilith felt her hips being grasped and Zelda grimaced, pulling the strap out of her soaked cunt, to roughly push Lilith down into an armchair. She straddled the demon, and let out a guttural moan as she felt herself being filled up again. The two women locked eyes, panting, as Zelda bounced up and down on Lilith’s strap. Her hand grabbed the witches jolting hips, digging her nails into pale flesh. After a muttered incantation, Lilith reached up to tug at a nipple, eliciting a breathy ‘please’ from the wreck of a witch rocking into her. Lilith slipped two slender fingers into Zelda’s open mouth, adoring the feel of the tongue slipping around them, the muffled moans coming from a filled-up mouth, her eyes flaring with need. Slowly, Lilith pulled her fingers out of Zelda’s mouth, a whine escaping the witch at the loss as she panted, sweated, drool down her chin. Lilith began to circle Zelda’s clit, causing her to fall forward, steadying herself on the back of the chair as she got fucked impossibly deeply. Lilith leaned up to catch a nipple in her teeth, sucking on it as she pulled the witch closer into her. She felt the utter mess Zelda had made on her lap, as she writhed and ground against her, soaked and desperate for more friction. Lilith scratched harsh lines down the milky skin of her back, biting and sucking at her nipples and breasts.  
‘Lilith, please. f-fuck, I need more baby, please, please fuck me, ruin me.’ Zelda moaned  
‘oh sweetheart, you’re so good for me. Such a good little slut. How long have you wanted this darling? How many times have we been together and you’ve thought of nothing but my strap in your pussy and my tongue on your breasts? When you hurry to your room, plunge three fingers into yourself and imagine it’s me fucking you. I know I have.’ Lilith drawled into the witch’s ear ‘you’re so needy, aren’t you? You act tough, but you’re begging for my cock. You’re a filthy little slut, and all for me. So wet for me, isn’t that right’  
‘f-fuck yes Lilith, its all for you’ Zelda gasped brokenly, almost sobbing as she rocked harder and pinched her own clit ‘I want you; I need you, please don’t stop. Never stop fucking me. I want to be full of you, I want to be yours, I need- oh fuck, Lilith, please. I can be your little slut; you can have me all the time. I’m always wet and ready for you- fuck, just don’t stop  
‘I’ll give you what you need, baby’  
Lilith rolled them over, Zelda’s trembling legs instantly parting and wrapping around her, pulling her as close as possible, dragging her into an open mouthed, filthy kiss, full of teeth and tongues, whining into Lilith’s mouth, high pitched and desperate, clinging and clawing at the woman above her. Lilith grabbed a handful of auburn locks and dragged her away from their kiss, staring into glassy eyes.  
‘I want to hear you’  
Finally, Zelda spasmed around Lilith’s strap, gushing as she moaned her name, eyes screwed shut as tears dribbled down her cheeks, her whole body shaking as she came harder than she thought possible. Ruined.  
Zelda opened her bleary eyes to see Lilith softly smiling down at her, gently kissing her lips.  
‘I promised to ruin you, didn’t I?’


End file.
